


Pamper Time

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Pain, Pampering, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Whoaaaa man I'm really tempted to give you another kinky fic to write because they're just incredible ;) but something I've been wanting to see for a while trumps this. It could still be kinky if you want it to though. Jareth uses his magic to get rid of any pain Sarah has, but when he does that it takes longer for him to recover from it. The only thing I'd prefer you not do with this is Sarah giving birth, any other kind of injuries or maladies is fine, but not that. Hope you have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamper Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't something that squicks ANON out??? Only after I finished it did I realise that it might not be enjoyable for everyone ^_^;;;  
> The only thing I could think about was Sarah on her period, so apologies!!! XD

Sarah was not having a good time.

She was laid on her bed, curled in the foetal position due to the unceasing cramps. When the pain finally ebbed away she let out a relieved sob. It only lasted some seconds before Sarah was hissing in pain again.

She'd beaten Jareth's Labyrinth on her period - but now? Now it was three years later, and she was taking a sick day because she could barely crawl out of her bed to go to work.

Work. Boring desk job work.

Perhaps she'd battled through the Labyrinth easier in that circumstance because it had mattered. Her job didn't 'matter', not in the same sense. Of course it mattered in the boring adult sense...

Sarah was damned to call on him. Jareth visited often. More so after she'd accidentally broken her hand in an unfortunate incident with a revolving door. It was on that day that she'd been the most embarrassed to see him. Sarah expected him to laugh at her foolishness, or chide her at least for being careless. She hadn't expected him to hold her hand. And she hadn't expected her pain to disappear, and her bones to mend in an instant.

They'd gotten much closer after that. Jareth seemed to hover around her for a few weeks, almost worried that she'd do more harm to herself. Sarah thought it was because he felt guilty about stealing Toby. Obviously that was why he was looking out for her welfare.

Only she quickly realised that wasn't the case. Sarah had broken her right hand. Everything made sense in those following weeks when Jareth barely used his. Flinching even when he knocked it against something.

Sarah had pressed him, and after an awkward silence, the Goblin King had divulged that little secret. His magic couldn't take the pain away - merely transfer it.

And that was when Sarah realised that no matter how guilty he felt, Jareth wouldn't put himself through that unless he genuinely cared about her.

She'd stubbed her toe with an almighty scream nearly a month later. Jareth appeared almost immediately, and some minutes later was biting back cursewords as he held his own foot off the ground. Sarah had kissed him then. A stubbed toe was bad, but it wouldn't last longer than ten minutes really. Jareth didn't complain, swaying slightly on the spot. He reminded Sarah of a flamingo, and she snorted into the kiss.

"What's so funny?" Jareth asked.

"Nothing." Sarah kissed him slowly then.

And now she was curled up like an infant because of biology. She should've known, last month had been suspiciously pain free. No doubt her body had been storing up for a double dose this time...

She felt a gloved hand on her shoulder and whined.

"Sarah?"

"M'fine..." She lied, turning her head to bite the pillow.

"No you're not. Just let me-"

"NO!" Sarah cried out. Jareth watched her in concern.

"I don't think you're in any fit state to argue, Sarah." He spoke after a moment. His tone didn't leave much room for negotiation.

"I don't want you to feel this..." Sarah then breathed out, her body curling inward. "You've done so much for me - this would be _too_ much... I'll be fine in a day, really..."

"Sarah..." His voice was quiet, yet still rather insistent.

"Jareth, please." Sarah huffed. Her mood was already stretched to the limit, the last thing she wanted was an argument.

"Is there anything _else_ I can do?" Jareth asked after a while.

"Surprise me." Sarah groaned. She became curious when the Goblin King grabbed one of her feet. Sarah groaned again, this time in pleasure as Jareth rubbed the tension out of her sole. Though it didn't do much for her cramps, it was helping to relax the rest of her body.

"How does that feel?"

"Like heaven..." Sarah mumbled as he switched to her other foot. "You just got yourself a permanent job, by the way." She heard Jareth snort.

"Sarah, you honour me." He smirked. Sarah huffed when his hands stopped. "Oh, you wanted more?" Sarah could hear the smugness in his voice, and frowned. However, her bad mood immediately lifted when she felt both his hands on her calves, rubbing and massaging their way up.

Sarah hummed, her toes curling in satisfaction. Another cramp decided to appear just as she was feeling close to nirvana, ruining everything.

"Fuck-!" She hissed, twisting out of the Goblin King's reach.

"Sarah, for god's sake-"

"Don't you dare!" Sarah whined, determined not to cave in. This would be over in a day or so, the worst of it always was. The idea of him being in pain when he'd made her run the Labyrinth..? There was definitely some schadenfreude there. The idea of him being in pain now? After all he'd done for her? Sarah couldn't stomach the idea. "I said no."

Jareth growled, but said nothing. Sarah glared at the wall, having curled on her side again.

"Are there no human remedies, then?" The Goblin King huffed. He wouldn't go against Sarah's wishes, but seeing her like this was testing his patience to the limit. He felt powerless, and hated it.

"Some, but I've tried all of them." Sarah then bit her lip. "Lavender does nothing. Exercise does nothing. I've tried hot water bottles. Camomile tea..."

"And there's nothing **else** you can try?" Jareth pouted. Sarah turned slightly pink then.

"There's _one_ more thing. And... it works..." She whispered.

"Then why didn't you say?!" Jareth shimmied closer to her on the bed, eager to do whatever he had to in order to help his maiden fair. "Can I help in some way?" Sarah made a choking noise, and the Goblin King looked at her, confused.

"It's... Oh God." Sarah and Jareth hadn't done much besides the odd steamy kiss. She was inexperienced, and he was 'old fashioned'. They both came to the agreement that they'd take it as slowly as Sarah wanted, or if she preferred, would leave it until after the wedding.

"Sarah." Jareth spoke, and she jumped a little at the sternness of his voice.

"Jeez..." She was bright red by now, and decided to hide her face in the ruffles of his shirt. "I need to **orgasm...** " She muttered.

The pair were utterly silent for the best part of a minute. Every time Jareth thought he was about to speak, he found his mouth closing, lost for words. Well. He hadn't expected _that..._

"And you would be comfortable with that? With me _helping_ you?" He chanced. Sarah fidgeted in his arms.

"I- Maybe..?" She pulled back, looking at him. "I mean... It's not like I don't _think_ about you when I do-" She stopped, seeing Jareth turn rather rosy. The Goblin King couldn't quite meet her eyes. Well, that was a nice little detail he'd be thinking about late at night... His arms pulled her close, and he nuzzled her neck kissing his way down it.

"I'm glad to hear it." Jareth's teeth scraped softly over her flesh, and Sarah felt her toes curling again.

"I know we said we'd go slow..." Sarah mumbled, her hands clutching him somewhat desperately as his tongue traced shapes. "But... I'm gonna be honest, I have to really fight not to jump you sometimes..." Sarah panicked when Jareth's lovely mouth came to an abrupt stop.

"Oh..?"

"Don't act so surprised." Sarah pouted. She wished he'd continue. "When I first met you, you were so mysterious, and brooding... You seemed capable of anything and everything." She was babbling now, granted. "There was this... dark kind of feeling to you. But not a bad one..." She admitted. "I was drawn to you like a magnet. Sometimes I just... hoped you'd appear and-"

"And..?" Jareth's voice was quiet.

"Oh, I don't know." Sarah huffed. "I was just a kid - the deepest I'd thought about it was that you'd maybe give me a really good kiss." Jareth chuckled at that. Sweet little Sarah... "Besides, now I've got to know how big a dork you are." She scoffed.

"I am wounded..." Jareth sucked at her neck, and Sarah flung her arms around his, drawing him close.

They took things very slowly, though Sarah found herself objecting far less than she thought she would. Her top was flung over the side of the bed in minutes. Not long after, her bra followed it. She watched Jareth kiss and suck at her breasts with a smile. He was positively doting on her. It felt good.

One of Sarah's hands found itself on the back of his head, urging him lower. Jareth complied, moving his attentions to her abdomen, while his fingers caught the waistband of her jeans. Those were soon off, and that was when Sarah called for things to slow down.

Jareth held her close, one hand squeezing and toying with her breast while his mouth busied itself with her neck. Sarah felt herself coming undone, craving more. The implications however had her pausing, afraid to ask for it.

"Sarah." She stilled then, the words caught in her throat. "Sarah, do you wish to go slower?" His voice sounded worried, and Sarah felt a stab of guilt.

"N-No..." She whispered. Her hips moved forward a little, and Jareth could feel her body trembling.

"I knew it. It's my fault I-"

"Please..." Sarah whined, burying her face in his neck. Jareth watched her curiously, waiting for her to speak. "Jareth... I- I _do_ want to... I really do." She fisted the material of his shirt, steeling herself. "But... It doesn't gross you out..?" She chanced.

"I don't understand-"

"The blood-!" She whined, her face just as red.

Ah. Jareth smirked, all of his worry disappearing. She was worried about him finding it-

"Oh, Sarah..." The Goblin King kissed the top of her head. "That is _not_ an issue."

"It's not?"

"No."

" _Oh._ "

Sarah laid there flabbergasted. As if to prove his point, one of Jareth's hands began playing with the waistband of her underwear.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking more relaxed. Sarah nodded trying her best not to shake when she felt a gloved hand disappear under that last layer. Jareth bit back a moan. He couldn't feel it first hand, but the way his glove came across no resistance meant that things were very very wet. Not in the way that he'd hoped for their first time, but beggars can't be choosers. "If you want me to stop-"

"Please don't-!" Sarah whimpered. Two of his fingers rubbed up and down her slit at a lazy pace. Sarah bucked her hips, unable to stifle her moans. "D-Don't stop..."

"I won't." Jareth promised. One finger slid in without resistance. Soon it was joined by a second. Jareth smirked as Sarah practically began riding his hand. The heel of his palm pushed against her clit, urging her on. "That's it..." He whispered. His lips found her nipple, teasing it for a moment. Sarah rocked her hips faster, ignoring any shame.

"J-Jareth-!" She started to breath more heavily, practically gasping. "Jareth, I'm-"

"Sarah..." Jareth's fingers curled inside her, stroking at a blistering pace.

A few more thrusts, and Sarah was biting back her cries of pleasure, her face once again hidden between Jareth's neck and shoulder. Jareth felt his own arousal suddenly begging for attention when Sarah's tightness pulsed around his fingers. He held her close with one arm, the fingers of the other stroking her more and more slowly until they came to a complete stop. When he made to remove them, the Goblin King was surprised that Sarah's hand grabbed his wrist almost immediately.

"N-Not yet..." She shivered. Jareth bit back a groan when her cunt gave his fingers another fleeting squeeze.

"Not yet..." He promised, kissing the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't want the Goblin King to spoil them? >:3
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcome~


End file.
